


Not a fic

by Weirdgirl369



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirl369/pseuds/Weirdgirl369
Summary: Defintley not a fic I am just looking for one that randomly popped into my head after years so if anyone is willing to help out thanks.





	Not a fic

NOT A FIC  
This is a not a story I am looking for one though now I'm pretty sure it's probably just been taken down for whatever reason but just in case it's somewhere out there I'm going to ask. First thank you for whoever reads this and try's to help it is truly appreciated now getting to the nitty gritty I don't remember what the story is called and it is pretty old, the fic randomly popped into my head and I remembered how much I liked it and couldn't find it anywhere so what I'm going to do is describe what I remember so here we go.  
General information.  
It's a slow, sweet bordering on slice of life lightly comedic romance between Kyo and Yuki told mainly from Yuki's perspective but there was some chapter's with Kyo's point of view. , it was pretty long from what I remember between twenty possibly forty chapters, if you want to read another fic with it's general vibe and tone I'd recommend an Avatar the last airbender fic called Transference by The_Quatermaster's it's a Sokka Zuko pairing and even if it's not related to this you should probably read it anyway if your into that pairing. Like I said it was mainly the kind of fic that's tooth rottingly sweet but there was some sexy times but even that was sweet. There was a light amount of drama, it was mainly about they're relationship but also the relationships they had with people while the romance was the main point there was other stuff going on. No action or horror or anything like that at least as far as I read like I said it was long and I didn't read all of it you'll see as I get into the synopsis those elements may have popped up later, speaking of.  
synopsis. (what I remember anyway)  
Ok so as best as I can remember it started with Kyo and Yuki arguing of course, Kyo goes to sulk on the roof while Yuki and Tohru go to mingle with Haru, Momiji and that chick who was obsessed with Kyo and maybe the zodiac for the tiger was there??? Now this part I'm super fuzzy on but something happens and Kyo has to turn into his cat form to help the chick whose obsessed with him or the tiger zodiac or both and he winds up getting really injured no I don't remember how he got injured yes I realise that would have been helpful, anyway it's so bad that he has to stay in cat form he can barley move and can't even really talk for a good amount of time almost a month in the fic five to six chapter's for the reader(I think?) while he's hurt Yuki winds up being the one mainly taking care of him at first he and Tohru did that but Yuki winds up helping Kyo the most mainly because he seems to be the only one who seems to understand Kyo's non verbal cues but also because everyone else is either smothering or just careless, now obiviously Kyo turns back when he does the relationship between the two is defintley different after spending so much time together with Yuki taking care of Kyo they both start treating each other better they still get into verbal arguements and there's still tenstion between them but they are both making an effort to get along better now and even the arguements are more like banter and have no real bite anymore and they aren't going for each other's throats, while Kyo starts hanging out more with Yuki he also winds up befriending Haru and Momiji I remember a funny moment where Haru gets attracted to Kyo now his ultimate love is still Yuki he just has this moment that's like 'huh... I didn't realise before because your usaully an ass but your kinda cute' it's around that time that Yuki starts having feelings for Kyo though trie's to deny it for a good long while, the moment he finally admits his feelings at least to himself was kind of sweet and all in his head him and Kyo where sitting outside on the porch not even talking just enjoying each other's company it was a comfortable silence when Yuki finds himself drifting and looking towards Kyo thinking how pretty his eyes are and letting his gaze go down to his lips... Need I say more? Now Yuki doesn't say anything to anyone about this feeling relazition cause he doesn't even know if Kyo likes guys but also because he doesn't want to ruin the peace they've found, meanwhile Kyo is even more stubborn about not admittng his growing feelings now eventually they get together and I honestly can't remember how it happened and it's at this point that memory's of this fic get at it's most fuzzy, I remember for they're first date they took a train somewhere very cute it was, I remember them having a vacation with the rest of friends and family in a cabin in winter, and I remember them being concerned about Akito finding out and what he would do to them I remember snake zodiac visiting Yuki and bringing some bad news concerning Akito... And that's as far as my memory goes and it's very possibly what I described didn't really happen as I described it.  
End notes.  
Again thank you for anyone who tries to help me find the mess I just described and barley remembered, I am willing to bet it's gone but just in case it only got moved somewhere else I felt I had to least try and find out both on my own and maybe with some help, the whole point of this is more of a plea to either find or explain what happened to this fic or if there are any aspiring writer's out there and you like what I just described maybe you could take a chance and write your own version I would myself if I had any writing talent and if anyone does do that you have one guranteed person who will read it that person being me. Thank you for your time and consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any question feel free to ask maybe I'll remember something.


End file.
